An automatic package sorting operation is performed through the following process at a package processing place of a distribution enterprise and a postal business.
In order to obtain information of an inserting hole entering an automatic sorting tray and a destination of the package, an image and barcode scanning process, an image address information recognizing process, and a barcode recognizing process are performed.
When the package rotates on the tray while the processes progress and then reaches a sorting space corresponding to the recognized information, the package is sorted on the tray and goes down a chute such as a slide to be sorted.
The packages dropping to the sorting space chute are filed in the sorted order, and the operators manually load the package on a pallet. In this process, since the package is not sorted according to a size or a volume of the package, but is sorted and drops in the earlier entering order, it is not easy to load the packages having various sizes or volumes on the pallet.
For example, in a state where a space in which a package having a small volume is received exists, when a package having a large volume is sorted and loaded, the package is loaded while the space to put the small package is empty, and as a result, loading efficiency on the pallet is decreased.
An operation of loading the package on the pallet is a very hard operation as a repetitive operation in which the operator picks up and puts down an object.
Accordingly, when a quantity of packages is large, the operator does not manually handle the supply in accordance with the quantity of packages which are automatically sorted and a sorting speed, and as a result, an alarm that the sorting spaces are at full capacity rings and the operation of the package automation apparatus frequently stops.
Recently, a research for facilitating the sorting and the loading of the package in the package automation apparatus is being conducted.